


Attachment

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still too soon to say, but Ankh can't help feeling concerned. Set near the end of ep 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

"... I win!"   
  
It took a moment before he heard Eiji following him right behind him. "It's not really about winning or losing!" came Eiji's reply.   
Hearing that and sensing the frustration in his voice, Ankh couldn't help but smile. Somehow, making Eiji so irritable amused him so much. Was he being naïve? Or did somehow he got attached to Eiji without realizing?   
  
In truth, he could have looked for another person to become OOO as well as his tool for gathering more medals, should Eiji appeared to be more troublesome than he would have liked. Even if the seal was with him for the time being, he could always get that seal away from him if he really wanted to. But why, regardless of what he had said prior after Kazari had left them; he haven't really thought seriously about joining Kazari and abandoning Eiji—and even went as far as finding reasons on why he should not trust Kazari on his  _generous_ offer. Not that he hadn't expected such thing, Kazari had always been that distrustful and he did not believe that he would have changed much after hundreds of years being sealed.   
  
Perhaps because so far, he hadn't met any other human that was like Eiji. Then again, he haven't been able to look around much for other human that he could use.   
  
He would not want to believe that Eiji managed to make him feel attached to him. Not when Eiji had tried to defend him that time Uva's Yummy about to finish him off. Not even when he had desperately tried to convince him to turn into OOO right away for fear that he would die, falling from that one building. Even if he had repeatedly tried to make Eiji accepts his view and his way of thinking, which was in no way means that he was attached to that human. Nor would he admit that he had hoped that Eiji would willingly ask him to remain by his side. And no, him trying to adapt OOO's fighting strategy to fit Eiji's stands to not sacrifice people's lives was also not a sign that he was getting influenced by that human. His prideful existence would not allow that.   
  
Then again, despite his own annoyance at Eiji for being stubborn; he could not help feeling slightly amused. This was the human he had chosen to become OOO. If Eiji was just like any other weak-willed humans, he would be just as useless.   
  
Maybe, both of them were being naïve. Him for choosing to keep Eiji as his ally, Eiji for continuing to want to try saving as many lives as possible.   
  
What an annoying predicament! Perhaps it was better not to dwell on this for now; it had only been several days since he was unsealed. It would be too soon to say he had any kinds of attachment towards humans. He should not worry himself about this.   
  
Still...   
  
Ankh glanced towards Eiji for a while to see him still pouty. But before he could think about it, he noticed a black car was waiting for them as a human female came out from it. An image of a man appeared from the screen she was holding as he spoke. The fact that the man addressed  _him_  as well after Eiji perked his interest.   
  
"... what's this?"


End file.
